Tzeentch
Summary Tzeentch is a God of Chaos who represents the vitality and volatility of change. Tzeentch is closely associated with sorcery and magic, as well as dynamic mutation, and grand, convoluted scheming. The domains of history, destiny, intrigue and plots are his chief interests, and in pursuit of these aspects he listens to the dreams and hopes of all and watches their plans take form. He is not content to merely observe, however, and chooses to interfere in the skeins of fate in order to fulfill his own, unknowably complex schemes. Tzeentch is known by an endless multitude of names, but the chief titles he bears are the Changer of the Ways, the Master of Fortune, the Great Conspirator and the Architect of Fate. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B '''| '''High 1-B | 1-A Name: Tzeentch, epithets "The Changer of Ways" and "He Who Weaves the Threads of Fate" Origin: Warhammer Gender: Has no true gender, though is often referred to as male Age: As old as existence from the perspective of the Warp, created some time during the 2nd Millennium from the perspective of the material universe (Warhammer 40,000) Classification: Chaos God, Warp God, God of Change, Evolution, Intrigue, and Sorcery (as well as Fate and Hope) Powers and Abilities: Incorporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Possession, Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Psychic Powers, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Fire Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology, Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Grows stronger whenever significant change occurs anywhere, individuals pursue knowledge and magic, and/or mortal beings feel hope | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 9), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 10) Attack Potency: Multiverse level '''(The second strongest of the four main Chaos Gods, only barely behind Khorne. Effortlessly warped the skeins of fate and altered the shape of a thousand realities with each passing second) | '''High Hyperverse level (Able to create and control structures of any dimensional size, such as an infinite-dimensional realm of thought and metaphor that is far above the combined knowledge and essence of the material universe, which already contains a myriad of higher dimensions so great that they "cannot be defined by so limited a thing as human language".) | Outerverse level (Stated to exist beyond the very concepts of time and space, with the Warp's true nature being an utterly formless, dimensionless void without limits or true geography, with the only dimensions it or its inhabitants have being ones they choose to impose upon it or themselves.) Speed: Omnipresent '''within his own realm | '''Omnipresent '''within his own realm | '''Omnipresent (exists wherever the idea he embodies does) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal '''| '''High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level '''(Constantly wars against the other Ruinous Powers) | '''High Hyperverse level (Immortality, regeneration, and connection to his fully abstract self make him difficult to harm in any meaningful capacity) | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal (The Warp is connected to all universes) | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: '''Nigh-Omniscient, knows the thoughts of all living things throughout space-time, capable of viewing the totality of the past and present, but the future is too variable for him to accurately view | The same, plus he has near complete knowledge of an infinity of other universes | Impossible to properly define '''Weaknesses: Harder for him to manifest his full power outside the Warp | His influence can decrease if the idea he embodies isn't present or potent enough | None notable Key: Fantasy/Age of Sigmar | Immaterial Form (40,000) | Abstract Self (40,000) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Psychics Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Users Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Information Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Possession Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings